Door handles are known to be fastened to doors to provide users with a convenient way to move the door to and from an open and a closed position. There are many styles of doors and door handles available for installation. Regardless of the type or style of door used, a handle is often attached to the door as both an aesthetic component and a utilitarian feature.
For example, some styles of doors slide along a track as they are opened and closed. Other doors are known to pivot about a hinge. Regardless of the style or operation of the door, the function and look of the handle defines the user's experience. As a result, it is desirable to fasten the door handle to the door in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Such known door handles accomplish this task by incorporating the door handle fasteners into the design. The fasteners are typically spaced about the perimeter of the handle in a symmetrical manner to balance out the retaining force as well as any physical detraction from the handle itself.
When installed on sliding doors, such as pocket doors, the door handle is typically recessed into the door to avoid interference with the door frame or wall. A pocket, hole, or recess may be cut into the surface of the door that receives the door handle. Recessing the handle into the door allows the door to maintain a low profile, such as in a pocket door. The door may then slide into the pocket without interference between the handle and the door frame or wall. The fasteners are, therefore, typically installed through the portion of the handle on the surface of the door and into the door. In other words, fasteners are driven through the face of the handle and into the surface of the door.
Door handles with visible fasteners have endured great success in the industry. What is needed is an improved door handle fastener system that conceals the fasteners to provide a cleaner and more aesthetic appearance. What is also needed is a door handle fastener system that rigidly secures the door handle to the door, yet conceals the presence of fasteners from the face of the door. Finally, what is further needed is an improved door handle designed to accommodate the above-mentioned, improved fastener system.